Tony Soprano ( The Sopranos)
Tony Soprano Grew Up With his sisters Barbara and Janice in New Jersy their Mother Livia Was a Manipulative callous Woman Who Only got Joy from the Suffering of Others and Was an expert at guilt tripping Tony and Their Father Johnny Soprano Was a Mob Capo Who Was largely indifferent to his children,s emotional Needs in Fact Tony,s Childhood Was So Joyless that When asked to describe loving Memories the only thing Tony Could think of Was The Family Laughing as Johnny Fell down some Stairs Tony attended high School With his Friends Artie Bucco and Davy Scatino this Was also Where he Met his Future Bride Carmela De Anglis Tony Would also Drop out University to pursue a life of Crime With his Friends Ralph Cifaretto Silvio Dante and Jackie Aprile Some point after this Tony planned a highjacking With his Cousin Tony Blundetto but Failed to show as he had a panic attack caused by an argument With his Mother this Led to Blundetto being Sent to prison and his daughter Kelly running away from Home this remained a source of guilt for Tony Much Later in life Johnny Fully exsploited Tony by having him Commit his first Murder on a small time bookie Willie Overall after taking over Johnny,s crew Tony Formed Friendships With Paulie Gualtieri and Big Pussy Bonphenseiro. Tony,s quick Rise in the Organization Earned Resentment from His Uncle Junior Who,d previously acted as a parental Substitute Especially When Jackie became boss and started giving Tony More responsibilities due to his Cancer diagnosis. By this Time Tony had Started a family With Carmela having two Children AJ and Meadow While Tony had inherited Much of his Father,s toxic traits such as Ego and Infidelity He Was different in that he genuinely Cared for his Children and Refused to have them involved in the business in any way it Was around This time Tony began to Suffer Panic attacks Brought on by the Stress of Caring for Livia and Was refered to Psychyatrist Jennifer Melfi for treatment Tony Clashed With Junior as Junior Wanted to Whack Little Pussy Malanga at Artie,s restaurant Vesuvio fearing this Could damage Artie,s reputation Tony asked his Uncle to move the hit Somewhere Else but Junior refused as Vesuvio Was the Only Place Malanga felt Comfortable acting Under the advice of Family associate Hesh Rabkin Tony gave Artie tickets For a three Weak Cruise As Junior Would have to Find Somewhere Else With Artie Was out of Town However Artie rejected the tickets as His Wife Charmaine didn,t Want him Financially tied to The Mob Tony then had Silvio Detonate an explosion at Vesuvio So Artie Could Claim the insurance though Artie Was Still devastated having inherited Vesuvio from his Father Though he was at least given Some Comfort by Tony . One day When Livia Was Cooking Mushrooms they Would Overheat and Burst into Flames on the Stove this Made it apparent Livia Could Not live on her Own Because of these Events Tony hired a nurse to take Care Of Her Meanwhile Tony,s relationship With His Uncle Became Furthur Strained as Tony,s protege Chris Moltisanti and his Friend Brendan Filone had began highjacking Comley Trucking Which Junior Was hired to protect upon being told of This Tony demanded They Pay restitution Which They Reluctantly did though Tony Pocketed some of Chris,s tribute When Livia Ran over her Friend Fanny Tony Placed her in Green Grove Retirement Community Once again Upsetting Junior Chris Would later Call Tony telling him of How Brendan had attempted another Highjacking and as result accidentally Caused the death of One of the Truck,s drivers